Starclan's Kit
by SaturatedJules
Summary: Darkness and greed will soon come along. Only the The Flame can stop them. She must watch carefully for the Dusk that darkness will soon overtake: taking the Snow, the Leaf, and the Poppy down with them.
1. Allegiances

**Snowclan**

 **Leader:** Sagestar: Medium sized white she-cat, with large amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Waveflight: Large tom, White paws, and black markings, amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Jaywing: Tom, with gray-black markings across his fur amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

Ivywing: She-cat with white markings on gray pelt

Snowpool: She-cat Pure white, blue eyes

Roseheart: She-cat with sandy coloured fur Amber eyes

Petallight: Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes

Snakepetal: Gray tabby she-cat, with markings like a snake. Apprentice Birchpaw

Lightningleap: Large black tom cat with white markings. Apprentice Coalpaw

Ravenstone: Large black tom with a black coat and white belly.

Tanglepelt: She-cat with long gray fur, golden eyes

Halffur: Tom with fur missing, hence his name, amber gaze

Dawnheart: She-cat with light gray fur, and blue eyes

Duskwhisker: A tom with fawn (extremely light brown) coloured fur. Also has both blue and green in both eyes.

Vinefeather: Unusually large tom, with a jet black coat and amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Birchpaw: Dusty coloured tom with blue eyes

Coalpaw: Dark gray tom with amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Daisyclover: Gray queen that is expecting kits

Hazelclaw: Brown fur with long claws and amber eyes. Mother to Darkkit ( _Dark gray tom, that's almost black, golden eyes_ ) Frostkit ( _She-cat that's pale grey with blue eyes_ ) Flamekit ( _Flame colored she-cat with amber eyes_ ) and Owlkit ( _Brown tom with green eyes_ ).

 **Elders:**

Bramblelight: Tom with bramble coloured coat, and amber eyes

Snowtrail: She-cat with pure white fur, retired early due to failing hearing

* * *

 **Leafclan**

 **Leader:** Moonstar: Small spotted she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice Mintpaw

 **Deputy:** Pinetail: Large red male with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Cloudclaw: Large white male with blind green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Thistlelight: She-cat with black clumpy fur

Blackclaw: Tom with black fur and a white tail

Brownnose: Tom cat with brown fur

Sparkleg: White she-cat that has one gray leg and blue eyes.

Viperclaw: Sandy tom with yellow eyes Apprentice Greenpaw

Yellowtrail: Dark grey she-cat, with flattened face

Snakefang: Gray male with snake like markings

Ravenbelly: All black tom

Silverheart: Silvery she-cat

Reddrop: Dappled tom

Oakcload: Dark grey tom. Apprentice Larkpaw

Tigerfrost: Young orange tom with black markings; similar to a tiger

Goldenfire: Golden she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Larkpaw: Tom with gray and black pelt

Greenpaw: Dusky gray tom

Mintpaw: Small pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Dovetail: Gray queen who stays in the nursery to help young mothers

Finchheart: Young she-cat with black and white fur. Mother to Fernkit and Cloudkit

Spottedtail: She-cat with golden pelt and an unusual spotted tail. Expecting kits

 **Elders:**

Foxtail: Oldest tom in the clans. Dark brown with small ears

Whitefur: Old white tom, deaf

* * *

 **Poppyclan**

 **Leader:** Mousestar: Small tom with pale brown fur

 **Deputy:** Emberclaw: Gray she-cat, with eyes that glow like embers

 **Medicine Cat:** Whitewing: White she-cat with unusual dark blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Deadclaw: Tom with black pelt

Torntail: Black tom with white tail. Tail tip missing. Apprentice Fawnpaw

Jayheart: Gray she-cat with a white mark that looks like a heart.

Lakepool: Blue-grey she-cat

Nightheart: Pure black tom

Duskpelt: Gray tom with black markings

Firefrost: Ginger tom with amber eyes. Apprentice Frostpaw

Wingtail: Gray and white tom

Brightpool: White she-cat with black and grey patches

 **Apprentice:**

Frostpaw: Gray she-cat

Fawnpaw: Pale brown she-cat

 **Queens:**

Aspenscreech: Dusky gray Queen. Mother to Sorrelkit and Meadowkit

 **Elders:**

Frostpelt: Pale gray she-cat oldest cat in clan

Firefur: Tom with a Ginger pelt, and virtually deaf

* * *

 **Duskclan**

 **Leader:** Blizzardstar: Large white male with black markings

 **Deputy:** Lillyflower: She-cat, with a golden pelt

 **Medicine Cat:** Skypetal: She-cat with light gray fur. Apprentice Echopaw

 **Warriors:**

Darkclaw: Dark tom with long front claws

Appleleaf: Large she-cat with gray paws and a white pelt

Adderclaw: Black tom with a gray tail

Sharpfang: Tom with sharp front claws with a black pelt. Apprentice Badgerpaw

Lionpool: Large golden tom with amber eyes

Rabbitfoot: Brown tom

Darkriver: Black tom. Apprentice Poolpaw

Yellowpool: Golden she cat with white paws

Palefrost: Pale gray she-cat

Flowerclaw: Black she-cat, with white markings that look like flowers.

Finchcloud- Brown tom with long fur

Firebelly: Ginger tom with a white belly

Watertail: Blue like she-cat.

Fallowflight: Black she cat with a white belly. _Expecting kits but refuses to move to nursery_

 **Apprentices:**

Poolpaw: Gray she-cat that's blue in sunlight

Badgerpaw: Black and white Tom

Echopaw: Gentle gray, and white dappled she-cat

 **Queens:**

Dawncreek: Gray queen with unusual large paws. Mother to Willowkit and Silverkit

 **Elders:**

Hailwing: Tom with gray pelt and blind eyes

Stormwish: Gray-black, deaf she-cat

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story! I am homeschooled so updates will be more frequent._

 _Any questions, or comments you can PM me or drop them in "reviews."_

 _ALWAYS tell me if you find a grammar or spelling error. I love getting critiques as I am trying to become an author someday._

 _-Jules_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sagestar!" Jaywing jumped up the tree, and pushed his way into the leaders den.

"Jaywing? What do you need?" Sagestar sat up in her nest quickly.

"I've just received a message, at the half-moon gathering. I ran the way back so I could tell you it!"

Sagestar sat more upright, and alert. Her eyes gleamed in the darkness, "What was the message?"

Jaywing took in a breath before reciting what Starclan told him, "Darkness and greed will soon come along. Only the kit of Starclan can stop them. The Flame must watch carefully for the Dusk that darkness will soon overtake, taking the Snow, Leaf, and Poppy down with them."

"What-What does this mean?" Sagestar asked, getting up to pace around her den. It had been many moons since the last omen. That resulted in a war between Snowclan and Duskclan.

"I think it involves Hazelclaws kits.. She has a daughter named, Flamekit remember?" Jaywing replied.

"We must keep a close eye on her. She will save us from Duskclan. Again... I think that's what Dusk means, Duskclan. When they turn to darkness though..." She dropped off and shuddered. Many lives had been lost in that war. Cats from both clans. "We will not mention this to anyone yet." Sagestar decided, coming to sit in front of the medicine cat.

"What if you mentored her? That way you could watch her more easily." Jaywing suggested. Sagestar was his sister, and hadn't yet mentored a kit of her clan - as leader. "It would also send a message to the other clans that our warriors are strong." He added.

She paused for a moment, thinking about what was suggested. "It has been a while since I was a mentor…" She paused for a breath, "It's decided then. I will mentor Flamekit. Since that's what the 'flame' means I believe. "

Jaywing dipped his head, "Yes. She would be a good choice. She's a quick learner, she helps me in the medicine cat den frequently. She's not the right fit though. Perhaps one of Daisyclover's kits." He trailed off, and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Goodnight Sagestar. I will keep my ears and eyes pricked for any more messages." With that, he dipped his head to his sister, and left her den.

"Goodnight Jaywing. As will I" Sagestar returned, laying down in the moss. Her thoughts filled with the message Jaywing just recited to her from Starclan. She rested her head on her paws, staying like that for awhile. Dawn was just peaking over the horizon when she drifted to sleep.

 _Starclan watched the interaction. Tallpelt- the medicine cat before Jaywing. Snowclover: Sagestar, Jaywing, and Suntrail's mother, and Aspenstar, the leader before Sagestar._

 _"Tallpelt, what should we do?" Snowclover fretted._

 _"We cannot change what will happen Snowclover, you know that." Tallpelt returned._

 _Aspenstar sat down, next to the other cats "I just hope she will know what to do"_

 _"She will, One of us must send a message to her..." Tallpelt meowed._

 _Snowclover stepped forward, "I will. I will send it to Flamepaw, we already know what her future holds. Even if she does not._

 _Tallpelt, and Owlstar dipped their heads, agreeing with the Queen. "When the time comes, I will send it."_

 _Snowclover padded away from the two, as Aspenstar padded to his mate Sweetstem. Tallpelt was left alone among the grasses, his thoughts swirling with what was to come. Jaywing was his apprentice, a wonderful succession to his long rule over the medicine den. He sighed, and hoped his clan would survive what was to come._


	3. Chapter 3

**Flamepaw's Point of View**

I was sorting herbs Jaywing, a tedious activity that was sometimes fun. Jaywing taught me a lot, and even let me help him. Daisyclover's kits would be born any day now, and he let me feel her belly. I've learned a lot in my time spent here. I would miss it when I was an apprentice. But I vowed to spend free time, which I would have little of, helping him still.

I wanted to be a warrior though, and I had told Jaywing that. I enjoyed helping him though. He understood, which I appreciated. He was a good friend to me, and I was to him.

"Flamekit! Come out here! Time to share tongues!" Hazelclaw called to me. I poked my head out of the Medicine Cat den, the medicine cat right now is Jaywing. His mentor, Tallpelt, passed away about a moon and a half ago.

"Not now! I'm helping Jaywing sort herbs!" I meowed through the brambles.

Hazelclaw let out a little mrrow of laughter. "Well when you're done I want to see you!" I turned around waving my stubby tail to show I had heard her.

"Jaywing, how come you decided to be a medicine cat?" I asked curiously. I finished the juniper, and moved onto the daisy. Jaywing was sorting the coltsfoot, and tansy.

"I think it was because I didn't share the same type of feeling for battle as my siblings. My siblings would be fighting with claws, I would be fighting in a different way." he explained.

"Who are you siblings?"

"Sagestar, and Snowtrail. You can go now. I'm almost done. Thank you for your help!" Jaywing meowed.

I dipped my head, "You're welcome." Jaywing often let me go outside the camp with him, to gather herbs. Much to my siblings jealousy. I knew to listen and not go dashing off. I had a job that needed to be done, and I didn't want to lose it. Jaywing had asked Sagestar, and she allowed it. But another warrior had to go with us. I understood why, kits weren't normally allowed out of camp.

Owlkit, Frostkit, Darkkit and I were just reaching our 6th moon. We were sure to be apprenticed any day now. I left the den, and sat outside of in, inconspicuously. I wanted to head what was going on, and kits were normally excluded from talk such as this.

I poked my head out of the medicine cat entrance, A patrol was just coming back through the entrance, it consisted of: Ivywing, Snakepetal, her apprentice Birchpaw, Waveflight the deputy, and Snowpool. There fur was spiked, ears pricked, and eyes gleaming. Their fur was pricked and anger laced their vision.

Sagestar bounded from her den scenting the patrols return. Waveflight's voice rang across the hollow. "Duskclan! Has crossed the border!" Sagestar leaped down from the giant oak.

Her den was a hollowed out hole in it. She bounded towards the patrol, immediately alert. "What happened?" Sagestar ordered, sitting in front of the patrol, her tail wrapped around her paws.

Waveflight began, "It was Birchpaw who sented them," Waveflight sent an approving nod at the apprentice. "He took the lead, and lend us to where he had sent it. Snakepetal followed the scent deep into the woods. We found they had marked a new territory line. On OUR territory!"

"We must prepare for a battle. No apprentice may go out alone. We will also issue a new sunhigh patrol. As a result of this taunt, we have 5 new apprentices I would like to name." Sagestar announced to the clan.

I ran over to where my brothers and sisters were. She must mean us!

"Flamekit, Frostkit, Owlkit, and Darkkit are ready to become apprentices" Sagestar leaped up on Oak branch.

"Darkkit, you have reached your sixth moon, and it's time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will be, Tanglepelt. I hope she will pass down all she knows onto you. Tanglepelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had an excellent mentor in Waveflight and you have shown yourself to be strong in battle, and clever. You will be mentor to Darkpaw and I trust you will pass on everything you know to him" Sagestar meowed. Darkpaw padded forward to meet his new mentor, both their eyes shining. They touched noses and Darkpaw sat at her side.

"Owlkit, you will be Owlpaw from this moment on till you recieve your warrior name. Vinefeather, you are ready for your first apprentice. You had a wonderful mentor in Snakepetal, and I trust you will pass on everything you know. Although you are still young, you have proved yourself to be wise, and smart." They touched noses, Vinefeather's eyes gleamed with pride. It was his first apprentice, and he was eager to impress. Owlpaw sat next to her mentor and the ceremony continued.

"Frostkit, you will be Frostpaw until you recieve your warrior name. Duskwhisker shall be your mentor." Sagestar turned to Duskwhisker, "You had a excellent mentor in Bramblelight, and I trust you will pass on your courage, and swiftness to Frostpaw." They repeated the nose touch, and she sat next to her mentor.

I stood in the clearing alone, my brothers and sisters already giving a mentor and apprentice name. I looked around the clearing, my eyes filled with wonder.

"Last, but certainly not least, Flamekit! Flamekit, until you have received your warrior name you shall be known as Flamepaw!" My amber eyes darted around the clearing trying to guess who my mentor would be. Neither Rosepetal or Petallight had had an apprentice in a while. Perhaps one of them would be hers?

"Flamepaw, your mentor will be me. I hope to teach you the courage and cleverness, our old leader, Aspenstar, taught me." We touched noses before sitting down.

"Flamepaw! Owlpaw! Frostpaw! Darkpaw!" The clan yowled. Surprise flickered in their eyes; Sagestar had not taken an apprentice since she was deputy.

Sagestar waved her tail for silence after a few moments, "We have never had so many apprentices training at once. In a few moons time, Birchpaw, and Coalpaw shall be warriors. Snowclan is strong, and we must let Duskclan, and the rest of the clans know it. We will go to the gathering in a few days, proud of our clan." Sagestar yowled.

The clan leaped to their feet, yowling there agreement. Sagestar beckoned to Waveflight, and they jumped up onto the branch. Before they disappeared into her den, she called to me, "Flamepaw! I will be out in a few moments, go choose your nest in your new den and then we'll visit the territory!"

I dipped my head in reply, and went to the apprentice den. The other mentors and apprentices were going out to see the territory. I sniffed the entrance before padding in, I saw Birchpaw and Coalpaw had placed their nests at the back of the dens. There was enough room for my nest next to Coapaw's.

I clawed some moss next to his next and decided to get some bracken later on. I rolled in the moss, letting the other apprentices know that this was now my nest. I turned around and walked out of the den, only to be greeted by my parents. Hazelclaw, and Ravenstone. They sat with their pelts brushing, as they looked down at me. Pride flashed in their gazes. "I'm so proud of you!" Hazelclaw, my mom, exclaimed.

I ducked my head in embarrassment, and licked my flame colored fur a few times.

"You are going to have to try harder than most apprentices. Sagestar hasn't had an apprentice in a while, I trust that you will excel in your training" Ravestone meowed.

Hazelclaw, wacked him lightly with her paw, "Of course she will!"

"She will be safe in my paws, Ravenstone. Don't worry. She's in safe paws." Sagestar mewed from behind my parents, coming to sit beside me.

Ravenstone dipped his head, "Of course I was just making sure she knew how hard she would have to try"

"Come Flamepaw, it's time you see the territory!" Sagestar flicked her tail to the entrance, and padded away, I dipped my head to Hazelclaw, and Ravenstone before bounding after her as she headed out the enterance.

Our entrance was thorns, and bramble. Trust me when I say you don't want to go sniffing about in there or you just might end up covered in thorns. I should know, Owlkit dared me once, and I came out looking like a hedgehog! We both got a scolding for that one.

I cleared a rabbit hole as I caught up to Sagestar, she was waiting by a huge tree, covered in cherries. I skidded to a halt, crashing into the tree. Sagestar purring as I did. Shame flashed through my gaze, but I pushed it away, and sat beside her.

"Flamepaw, this is Cherry Tree. It's been here since before the clan arrived, mind you, then it was only a sapling. I wouldn't try to eat them though! They're poisonous." Sagestar explained.

I nodded, "I won't. Where to next?" I asked eagerly. I wanted to see everything today. She nodded her head over to a hill, I raced off, she followed, easily running past me. I liked her as a mentor, she wasn't telling me to slow down or bossing me around. I often heard Coalpaw and Birchpaw gossipping about their mentors. I knew I wouldn't want my mentor to be as harsh as Lightningleap.

"Sagestar, what is that scent? It doesn't smell good!" I whisked my tail over my nose, trying to block out the scent.

"You are smelling Leafclan. We're at the border right now. We'll follow it down, you may leave your scent marking, the border is getting stale. It is good practice for you." Sagestar left hers on a clump of bracken right on the border. I left mine near hers on a tree. She nodded and we padded down the border.

"Sagestar! What are you doing at the border?" a voice called.

Sagestar turned around, I whisked my head around seeing it was a Leafclan patrol. But of two cats. A small patrol that was. The fur on my shoulders began to stick up.

"Calm down, It's fine" Sagestar whispered near my ear. "Moonstar," Sagestar dipped her head.

"Sagestar," Moonstar replied curtly. "What are you doing at the border?"

"We aren't trespassing if that's what you're wondering. I was showing Flamepaw, my new apprentice, the territory," Sagestar explained. She looked at Moonstar, strength and pride in her eyes as she held eye contact with her.

I dipped my head as Sagestar introduced me. I sat down on my haunches and licked my paw, brushing it across my face, as Sagestar also sat.

"Oh, I'm showing my apprentice the territory also, Mintpaw, come here!" Moonstar called.

Mintpaw bounded over, she was pale gray, with darker gray stripes. Her eyes were a bright green. She studied me, sizing me up, as I did the same. I nodded at her politely, and she returned it.

Our leader watched our introduction with amusement. Moonstar, and Mintpaw sat down across from us.

I studied their territory, picking out good tactics if we ever battled against them. Their territory, had small trees, not high enough to climb. The forest floor seemed soft, not covered in leaves and brambles like ours.

I was broken out of my concentration when I heard Sagestar speak, "Well we must get along. I'll see you at the next gathering," Sagestar stood up, and so did I.

"Moonstar, Mintpaw," Sagestar dipped her head, and I copied. "Sagestar, Flamepaw," the leader, and apprentice copied.

Sagestar set off, veering away from the border, I followed her. She sat down until we were about 10 fox-lengths away from the border.

"I saw what you were doing, you were studying their territory. Usually older apprentices learn how to do that, but you are one step ahead. Now, what did you think?" Sagestar asked.

"Well, because the trees are short and have no low branches, we could not climb them, and jump down. But because their forest floor is soft we would be able to stalk through the ground easily. Also, because there is no brambles nor bracken, they aren't used to forest fighting, so we could form a line behind them and drive them into the territory, but not too deep, and a few scratches from our claws AND brambles, then they would go running back into there territory, where they belong" I finished.

Sagestar nodded approvingly, "That's all very correct! Coalpaw, nor Birchpaw figured that out at least 3 moons into their training. We're going to stay away from Duskclan today, I sent Waveflight and a few warriors to remark the boundary in the correct spot, we will not be provoked." I nodded, hoping that the patrol didn't run into any trouble. Sagestar sat up and began walking down the border again, I got up and padded after her. "We're going to see where the clans gather."

"We're gonna see Gathering Rock?" I asked excitedly, bouncing in the spot.

Sagestar purred, "Yes," She flicked her tail, "Now come on!" she ran forward, setting a fast pace. I shot after her, soon I was coming up next to her, she halted as we reached it, and I stopped a fox tail length behind her.

"This is Gathering Rock, Why do you think we call it that?" She asked. I studied the clearing, and thought for a moment.

"Because there is a rock in the center, that the clan leaders stand on." I thought for another minute, "Also, because the outside is covered in rocks.

"Very good! That's correct." Sagestar meowed.

I purred at her praise, before we set off again. I soon began to smell something. Something I was not familiar with. It was equally as disgusting as the Leafclan scent.

"Sagestar, what is that disgusting smell?"

"That is the Thunderpath, we will see it shortly" A few paw steps later, we came upon a thunderpath. The smell hit you like a tree trunk before you could see it. I heard a distant rumbling, and a large shape blew by. I jumped back, my fur puffed up.

"Sagestar, was that a Monster?" I asked.

She nodded, "This thunderpath guards the edge of our territory. There is a tunnel leading underneath it, so if in leafbare we are so prey poor I will every so often send out a patrol of 2-3 warriors to find prey."

I nodded, understanding her point. She needed to keep the clan healthy at all costs. "Are we going down there today?" I asked, and she shook her head. "You will eventually, but once you're more experienced." I huffed in annoyance, I knew how to fight. "Patience Flamepaw. You will get there eventually. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But you will."

I was the wisdom in her words, and dipped my head. She was right. I still had things to learn before I could go hunt with the patrols. She led us down a trail, and then I began to recognize some thing I had seen before, soon enough we were back at camp. We walked in through the barrier.

"You may get a piece of prey from the pile and eat with the other apprentices. Tomorrow we will begin hunting." She nodded at the pile, then began to head to her den.

"Should I see if the elders want anything first?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, "The other apprentices may have already gotten to that, so no you don't have too."

I dipped my head, "Thank you Sagestar!"

I padded over to the fresh kill pile seeing it swelling with prey. It was hard to decide which to eat. After a moment or two, I chose a juicy looking Sparrow, and headed over to the apprentice den.

Birchpaw, and Coalpaw were already eating. My sibling weren't back yet, I shrugged, probably busy, I thought. I placed my sparrow on the ground near the other apprentices. I sat down in front of my choice of fresh-kill and took a large bite of it.

Coalpaw, looked up from his fresh-kill, and swallowed. "How was your first day as an apprentice?" he asked.

I swallowed before answering, "It was great!"

"The first time you see the territory is always the best" Birchpaw put in.

"It is" I agreed.

"Not when you get to see it before dawn" Coalpaw grumbled.

I purred, "Did you have dawn patrol today?"

"Yes, nothing happens. We see the borders, remark them and come home."

"Well, something will have to happen soon with Duskclan moving the border."

He sighed, "Yes, I guess you're right."

As I finished my sparrow, my siblings came into camp. They were all carrying moss. I purred in amusement. Frostpaw glaring at me as she passed. She put her moss outside the elders den, then came over to the stump. Darkpaw, and Owlpaw both following with prey in their mouths. Owlpaw, passing a mouse to our sister.

"How was your first day out?" I asked, looking excitedly at my siblings. We were finally apprenticed! That meant we could hunt together. We could battle train together. We could do everything together!

"We collected moss for the elders," Frostpaw snorted.

Darkpaw swallowed his mouthful before replying. "It was awful! All we know is where the best moss gathering spots are."

I shared a look with Owlpaw. They didn't have much fun it sounded like. Owlpaw and I had been the closest out of us four. "I went around the territory and then joined them in gathering moss."

Lightningleap padded over to us, looking down at Coalpaw, "We're going hunting with Sagestar and Flamepaw tomorrow. It will be good for her to learn with an older apprentice. It would also be good for you to brush up on your hunting skills."

With that he left, walking into the warriors den. It was now dusk, the sky turning dark. "Well, I guess we better go to sleep. Busy day tomorrow." I broke the silence, standing and stretching, padding into the den where my nest awaited.

"Flamepaw!" I heard my brothers indignant yowl. "Why do you get the best nest?" He glared at me as I curled up in my bed.

"Because I was here first. Now go to sleep" I shut my eyes, hearing Coalpaw's amused pur. I reached out, and prodded his back with my paw. He quickly stopped, but it was passed to Birchpaw.

I brought a paw over my ears, I was never going to sleep. My siblings whispered together, as the rest of us fell asleep. I knew I would enjoy being apprentice. I was already having fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sagestar's Pov.**

As I padded out of my den, I saw Flamepaw leave her own. When I jumped down I beckoned her over. "We-" I was a bit surprised when she cut me off, but nonetheless let her finish.

She padded over eagerly, "Where are we hunting today? Cherry Tree? The thunderpath?-"

It was my turn to cut her off, "Where a tree fell in a storm. There should be plenty of squirrels, mice, and birds over there"

She kneaded the ground, "When do we leave?"

I looked and saw Coalpaw and his mentor Lightningleap waiting for us. "We leave now."

We walked out of the entrance to our camp and ran through the woods as a warm up. Coalpaw and Flamepaw keeping stride with each other. I led them past Cherry Tree to the fallen oak. I stopped beside it, Lightningleap coming up on my left.

"Coalpaw, show Flamepaw the hunter's crouch" I told him. I knew it was my responsibility to teach her, but I thought it would be best for him to show her first. I could edit it later; when we trained alone. Training with another, older, apprentice had its disadvantages and advantages.

Coalpaw went over to Flamepaw and showed her the proper crouch. I acknowledged Lightningleap with a slight nod, but focused on the two apprentice's.

As Coalpaw showed her the crouch, he beckoned to her paws to show to tuck them in more.

Her tail was behind her not making a sound as she stalked smoothly forward. Her paws, or belly fur not rustling a leaf.

I nodded approvingly, and privately said to Lightiningleap, "You've taught him well. He will make a good mentor someday."

Lightiningleap dipped his head, saying "Thank you."

"Flamepaw, I think you got it" Coalpaw said.

Both apprentices sat up. I saw a squirrel out of the corner of my eye, and flicked my ears to where it was to Flamepaw.

It was next to a bramble bush, leaves and twigs scattered the ground. She would have to be careful not to make a sound, I thought to myself. But it was good practice for her; even if she did miss it.

Flamepaw crouched down and we crouched down also waiting to see if she would catch it. She stalked the squirrel carefully, making sure she stayed down wind. After a few more paw steps she jumped soundlessly and landed on the squirrel biting the neck before it could make a sound.

"Good job" I praised. Lightingleap and Coalpaw nodded their agreement. She padded over, the squirrel dangling from her mouth. She placed it down and scraped leaves over it.

"Coalpaw you next" I ordered after she was done.

Coalpaw crouched down, and stalked towards a starling that had landed on a root. He carefully jumped and bit down before the bird could make a sound.

"Let's go a little farther away from the tree, I think you two caught all the prey here for now" Lightingleap suggested.

I nodded in approvement, the apprentices followed us. Not before making sure their prey was buried. None of us wanted foxes to get it.

"Should we teach them pair hunting? Coalpaw hasn't learned that yet, and Flamepaw looks pretty comfortable with regular hunting" Lightiningleap asked.

I thought for a moment, "I want to see Flamepaw catch some other prey before we do pair hunting. How about after she catches two more pieces of prey?"

"I'll send Coalpaw to do the same; another route. The first apprentice back with two pieces of prey gets first pick of the fresh-kill pile" Lightingleap said.

"Off you go you two!" I ordered.

Flamepaw streamed off towards the left of Cherry Tree and Coalpaw seemed to double back to where we had been before.

"Coalpaw seems to be shaping up well as an apprentice" I broke the silence. I wasn't one for sitting in silence, it made things uncomfortable.

"Yes, he has been. If there is a battle between us and Duskclan, I want him to be in the battle to see how well he is doing" Lightingleap returned.

 _Thats a big request_ , I thought to myself. One a warrior should not be making. Especially when we don't know if a battle will be taking place.

"I will decide who's fighting in this battle that may not even happen. My warriors do not" I said sharply.

Lightingleap dipped his head, "Of course I just thought that he has never fought in a battle before so it would be a good learning experience"

I heard rustling coming our way. I gave Lightingleap a small look before saying, "This conversation is over."

Coalpaw appeared through the brush carrying a squirrel and a mouse. At the same moment Flamepaw appeared behind us with a small rabbit and a vole.

"Why don't each of you go and catch one more piece of prey as you both appeared at the same time" I suggested.

They dropped their catch with us before dashing off. A few moments later Coalpaw appeared with a vole.

"It was practically begging to be caught! It sat on this tree root and it didn't even move when I accidently brushed against a leaf!" Coalpaw exclaimed.

A few seconds later Flampaw came with a sparrow clamped in her jaws. They put their catch down and waited for us.

"Well it looks like Coalpaw gets first pick" I announced.

Coalpaw ran his tail across Flamepaw's back. "Don't worry I'll share!" he teased.

Flamepaw let out a mroww of amusement. They got there catch gripped in there jaws as Lightiningleap and I followed them.

We walked back to the camp. The apprentices walked into camp proudly holding there bundle of prey each. They were greeted with purrs, and "Nice catch!"

They put their catch on the fresh-kill pile, before each taking a piece. Flamepaw came up to me, after she set her prey down.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Flamepaw asked.

"We're going to do pair hunting with the other apprentices. You may go tell them if any of them are at the den" I meowed.

"Alright! Thanks Sagestar!" Flamepaw dipped her head and ran off.

I watched as she sat across from Coalpaw. They were talking in between mouthfuls. Immediately after they finished, I watched them take prey to the elder's den. They should have done it before they started eating, but I decided to let it slide this time. A clan leader gets nothing by being rude to their warriors and apprentices. They should be treated with respect. I would make sure they knew what they did wrong, but they would not face consequences. This time at least.

I walked into the medicine cat den. Thoughts of the prophecy swirling in my mind. Jaywing was stacking herbs at the back of the den. I sat down, my shoulders slumped. Jaywing looked up from his work.

"All I can think about is this prophecy. I've been trying to work out what it means" I meowed.

"Me too Sagestar. We will know more hopefully soon. Our ancestors can't keep quiet forever" he replied. I sighed, for once in my life, feeling helpless. Jaywing touched his nose to my shoulder.

"When will Daisyclover's kits be born?" I asked, finally breaking the silence between us.

"In one moon. If it's okay with you, Flamepaw had asked me, as a kit, if she could help deliver them. Can she? I know she does not want to be a medicine cat. She has an interest in helping though." Jaywing explained. I felt a small burst of pride in my new apprentice.

"Of course she can. Let me check with Daisyclover first though." I nodded and exited his den. Outside I was greeted by an energetic Flamepaw.

"Can I do border patrol? With Lightingleap, Coalpaw, Snowpool, and Waveflight?" She asked. "Waveflight said I could join as long as it was okay with you."

"Well.." I began hesitantly, "Alright. Follow Waveflight's instructions. Don't question orders, keep a lookout for danger, and DO NOT get in ANY border skirmishes."

Flamepaw dipped her head, "I won't. If they try and get me you'll hear me back at camp yowling your ears off."

"Come on Flamepaw!" Coalpaw yowled, "We're leaving with out you!"

"Bye Sagestar. Thank you!" Flamepaw dashed off towards the entrance, whacking Coalpaw in the ears playfully. I walked into the nursery to see the queen laying on her side.

I padded over , crouching beside her. "Hi! Jaywing says the kits will be born in a moon. You must be excited!" I purred softly.

She lifted her head, "I am! It's my first litter, as you know. So I'm nervous. But I know Halffur is excited, so that makes me excited."

"You'll be a fine mother! That brings me to my question, Flamepaw asked Jaywing- when she was a kit herself- if she could help deliver your kits. I told Jaywing she had my permission, but I wanted to check with you first. Are you fine with that? I know it's your first litter…" I dropped off, licking a paw. A queen was bound to be more protective with her first litter. I did not want to cause problems by allowing Flamepaw to be there, if the Queen did not want her to be there.

Daisyclover thought for a moment. I could see the wheels turning in her head, until she nodded. "Of course she can! She always helped me as a kit, and I trust her. Thank you for asking." She let out a purr, resting her head on her paws.

"Your welcome," I meowed before leaving the den. She looked as though she needed a nap. I would spend some time with her later in the day. I had been close with her as an apprentice, and a warrior.

I headed to my own den. I needed a nap myself. I was not as young as I used to be. Even if I had only been leader for eight moons. It still felt like a lifetime.

I curled up in my nest, ready to doze off for a little while. The clan was safe for now, Flamepaw was safe with my warriors. But one thing I couldn't shake was this prophecy. Should I tell her that she's a part of a prophecy? Or should I wait until I know more. It was hard being a leader sometimes. I sometimes felt Aspenstar made the wrong decision choosing me as his successor. He had his reasons, whatever they were.

I soon drifted off to sleep, only to appear in a place I had been before. Starclan's hunting grounds. I padded forward, slowly and cautiously until I saw a familiar face. "Aspenstar!" I exclaimed, running forward to meet the former leader. I barreled into him, like a kit running to its parents. "Why haven't you visited me until now?" I questioned, sitting back.

 _Aspenstar purred, and sat back as well, "It's nice to see you too. I would have thought not visiting you would be a good omen."_

 _"It is.. But I don't know if I'm doing things right. I don't think I'll ever be half the leader you are," I sighed, looking at the ground._

 _"You already are, Sagestar. I'm proud of you. I chose you to be my deputy and successor because you are a fair cat. You act accordingly, and without violence unless it is necessary. You have to believe in yourself." He meowed, and I looked back up at him._

 _"Thank you, Aspenstar. I will sleep a little better knowing that. But what of the prophecy? I don't know what it means!" I tilted my head, as I looked at him. He looked healthier than he looked in his final days. His once gray matted fur, was now sleek and filled with stars. His cloudy green eyes, were now bright and clear._

 _"Remember The Flame with save you all. It will challenge the darkness that lives in your clan and the others." Aspenstar said ominously. He was beginning to fade, and the real world was starting to twist into my dream._

 _"Aspenstar! Wait! What does this mean?" I called out in panic._

 _"Remember the Flame" He whispered, and then my eyes flashed open. I was in my den, the clan was awake around me._

I immediately shot to my paws, racing out of the den, and down the tree. My warriors stared at me with confusion as I pelted into Jaywing's den. "Jaywing! I had a sign!" I panted, his face turned from worry to understanding.

"What happened?" He asked, coming to sit beside me.

I left out the part of me asking if I was a good enough leader. He did not need to know that, even if he was my brother. "Aspenstar came to me in a dream. He told me, 'Remember The Flame will save you. It will challenge the darkness that lives in your clan, and the others' I asked him what he meant, and all he said was 'Remember the Flame.' That's when I woke up."

Jaywing closed his eyes, and let out a breath. "He couldn't be anymore vague could he? This is good news though. They are still watching over us. But who is the darkness in our clan?" He questioned, looking at me for answers.

Answers I did not have. "I do not know. Perhaps they will tell you more at the next half moon gathering? The gathering is tomorrow. Then it is a few nights after that, correct?" Jaywing nodded, "Alright, hopefully they will tell you more."

"I hope so too." Jaywing nodded, then looked up. In walked Petallight, holding a paw up.

"What happened?" He asked, and I slipped out of his den. It seemed she had a wrenched claw, or thorn in her pad. I was not a fan of blood, and was not eager to stay put.

I went and took a mouse from the pile, and waited for the patrol to come back. I was apprehensive to hear how Flamepaw behaved. I was sure she would listen to Waveflight, but you could never be sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Flamepaw's P.o.V**

"Where are we going to be patrolling Waveflight?" I meowed, running up to him.

"Duskclan border." he meowed back. My eyes widened, they had just moved the border days ago.

"To make sure they haven't moved the border back?" I asked.

He nodded, "And to re-mark the boundary."

"Alright!" I meowed, falling back into step with Coalpaw.

"Have you been in any border skirmishes yet?" I asked Coalpaw as we slowed to a walk.

"No-" Coalpaw was cut off.

"Be quiet. We're very close to the border" Lightningleap meowed sharply.

We nodded and shut our mouths. We walked forward, and I sniffed where the scent line was. I smelt an unfamiliar scent, one I hadn't smelt when touring the territory.

"Duskclan was here recently.. " I meowed quietly, incase they were still in the area.

Waveflight looked at me in surprise. He stepped forward and sniffed the scent line."You're right! Good job!"

I walked over to where Coalpaw was sniffing. I walked around, checking for more scent over our border. "Coalpaw, the scent is strongest over here. I can't pinpoint where it's from though." I huffed in slight annoyance.

"We'll find it! Don't worry." He meowed, sniffing around a holly plant. "Flamepaw, I think it's coming from over here."

I padded over eagerly, and sniffed the bush. "You're right! Let's go tell Waveflight. He'll need to know."

Coalpaw lead the way over to where Waveflight and Snowpool were discussing the possibility of challenging Duskclan. We waited patiently until they turned towards us. It was disrespectful to interrupt their conversation.

"Flamepaw and I scented that Duskclan has crossed the border, over near the holly bush" he meowed, pointing to the bush with his paw.

Waveflight got up and walked to the plant and quickly sniffed. He turned toward Snowpool and nodded at her. Snowpool's eyes closed for a moment, and she let out a sigh.

"Flamepaw, you're coming with us to track Duskclan, you too Coalpaw. And if there's a fight, Flamepaw I want you to run back to camp and get help" Waveflight ordered.

Snowpool moved next to me and said softly, "We probably won't get in any fight but if we do, just do as Waveflight says."

He tail signaled us to follow him, in single file quietly. We crouched behind him and stalked forward, our pelts masked by the tall grasses. We stalked our way East, and saw Duskclanclan.

Coalpaw hissed quietly next to me, "That's the leader, Blizzardstar. His warriors Flowerclaw, Sharpfang and the apprentice Badgerpaw."

I nodded and guessed that Blizzardstar was in the lead, Flowerclaw besides him, and behind them Sharpfang and Badgerpaw. Waveflight stood up and bounded across to them. We caught up just as he stepped to a halt near the border.

Blizzardstar dipped his head back, "Waveflight, what brings you here?"

"A few of my apprentices scented that Duskclan has crossed the border, Blizzardstar." Waveflight hissed, "Remember the last time you crossed our border."

Blizzardstar flicked his tail and the warriors lined up beside him. "Really? I think you've been crossing my border"

We lined up next to Waveflight, as he flattened his ears to his head. He hissed back, "My warriors have done no such thing!"

"That's a lie and you know it Waveflight." The leader growled. His fur was rising as was his clanmates.

"The only lie here is you saying my warriors were on your land" Waveflight hissed with a hint of a growl.

Duskclan's leader let out a yowl, and his warriors attacked. Blizzardstar jumping straight for Waveflight. I watched him go down, and my eyes grew wide with fear. I let out a sigh of relief, watching Waveflight flip over beneath the larger tom. Blood was covering Waveflights pelt and I couldn't tell if it was his or Blizzardstar's.

Coalpaw was helping his mentor against Sharpfang. Badgerpaw was stalking me, and I lashed out a paw in a warning. The apprentice was bigger than me, soon to be a warrior is what it looked like. He would beat me no problem. Especially since I had no training.

"Flamepaw! Get Sagestar!" Waveflight yowled, "We'll hold them off!"

I nodded and began running away from the border but I soon heard another yowl, Blizzardstar. "Badgerpaw go!"

I took off faster but I soon felt a weight on top of me. We were still in view of the clearing.

I hissed and flipped over like I saw Waveflight do. I heard a surprised hiss underneath me. I remembered what my mother told me: Don't expose your belly. I rolled off her and back a few paces away my claws out and ears flat as I hissed at her. Blizzardpaw reared up and came crashing down before I could move. I let out a hiss as I felt her claws dig into my flesh. I reached up from under her and my claws connected with her skin. She tore harder and I yowled. I flipped us over, got up and began painfully running as blood dripped onto the forest floor.

I saw the camp come into view and felt new energy flood into my paws, I ran through the entrance, hearing a loud yowl at my bloody pelt. I meowed loudly trying to get my breath back, "Duskclan. border... fighting.. tried to run... Need help"

Sagestar let out a screech when she saw me, running over from the freshkill pile. Ivywwing turned towards her, and swiftly explained what happened.

She turned towards me "I will deal with you later, go get your wounds checked"

"Wait, Sagestar! Hurry, Waveflight is hurt I think. Blizzardstar attacked him, but overly aggressive." I meowed, and her eyes flashed with panic.

"Dawnheart, Halffur, Vinefeather, and Duskwhisker. Come with me!" She yowled and fled out of the camp, her warriors streaming behind her. They would help the others, I knew of it.

I nodded and headed to the medicine cat den where Jaywing waited for me. I went through the lichen drape and sat down, looking at my wounds. Jaywing looked up, "Start cleaning those!"

I nodded and began licking them clean. My blood tasted tangy in my mouth but I ignored it. Jaywing came back holding dock in his mouth. He laid them down in front of me. "I'm sure you know what these are."

I nodded my head, and he chewed the leaves up and spat them out on my paw. I rubbed them into the claw marks that I could reach. The ones I couldn't get, Jaywing did. He disappeared back into the cleft, and came back with a paw swatched in cobweb. "Most of your wounds are minorl, but their are some severe ones. These are for them." He explained, layering the cobwebs on my pelt.

I laid stiffly as he finished, "Come back tomorrow for some more dock and I'll see if you're able to go out"

I nodded and sat up slowly and stiffly walked out of the den. I saw my mother, Hazelclaw, sitting with Ravenbelly. She let out a gasp when she saw me and ran over, "Are you okay my little warrior?"

She started licking my head and I ducked away, muttering, "You're embarrassing me!" She purred in amusement, but stopped.

"Are you okay though?" She looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine, trust me! Just a little cut up, is the patrol back yet?" I asked.

Ravenbelly looked at the entrance, "They're coming in right now"

We padded over to the thorn barrier, and saw them come in. I noticed a few scratches, and a few clumps of fur missing. None of them looked badly injured. At least until I saw Waveflight. Sagestar was in front, Snowpool and Halffur were carrying him between their bodies.

Everyone in the clearing stopped in their tracks seeing the deputy. Jaywing burst out his den, scenting blood running towards Waveflight. I got up from where I sat and ran to him, he would need help and he did train me."I'll get a nest ready, and get the herbs." I muttered quickly, running into the medicine den.

I clawed moss together swiftly, taking from the extra nests. Waveflight would be laid out, and Jaywing needed room. Jaywing walked into the den as I finished. "Lay him there" He told the warriors stiffly. "Flamepaw, get cobweb, horsetail, goldenrod and marigold."

I nodded, and darted into the back of the den grabbing bundles of the three. I darted back for cobweb, and also grabbed poppy seeds. "I grabbed poppy seed, Jaywing. So he could sleep better." I whispered.

Jaywing was crouched over the wounded warrior, his eyes filled with panic. "Make a poultice from horsetail, marigold and the goldenrod. Just chew them up together then give it to me." He ordered.

I immediately set to work, chewing the herbs together.I was used to the taste, but it still tasted tangy in my mouth. A taste I wasn't fond of. It took a little bit but I chewed them up and spat them onto my paw. "Is this alright Jaywing?"

I watched Waveflight's breathing begin to slow. I myself began to panic, drawing out of it when Jaywing grabbed the chewed herbs and began putting them into his wounds. "Does he need thyme?" I questioned, heading to the entrance to have someone get water.

"Coalpaw! Get moss soaked water, quickly!" I meowed rapidly, and he disappeared through the thorn tunnel. I drew back into the den as Jaywing nodded. "Shall I crush a poppy seed and see if he can eat it?"

"Don't do a poppy seed just yet. He needs to be out of the woods before we can do that." He responded, placing cobwebs over his gushing wounds.

I reached into the store, and grabbed two thyme leaves, coming back out. Thyme was good for shock, and it seemed Waveflight would need a lot of it. His eyes were glazed over as he laid across the moss. I chewed up the herb, as I'd seen Jaywing do hundreds of times. I put some on his mouth and urged him to lick it off. We continued this pattern until Coalpaw reappeared with the moss.

"Great, thanks!" I said quietly, taking it from him.

I could see the horror on Coalpaw's face. This had gone far beyond a border dispute. Blizzardstar had attacked Waveflight with the intent to kill or cripple the warrior. That was not the warrior code I had learned. I laid my tail on Coalpaw's shoulder for a minute, drawing away to trickle the soaked moss into his mouth.

"Go eat, Flamepaw. I'll take it from here" Jaywing whispered, seeing what I was doing.

"Are you sure? But what if you need me?" I questioned around the moss in my mouth. I was not ready to leave the ailing warrior just yet.

"Positive. I will call you if I need go." He pushed me in the direction of the den entrance and exit. I sighed and let him take the moss from my mouth. I dipped my head and exited the den miserably.

Sagestar beckoned me over, and my paws dragged as I walked towards her. She had told me not to get in the border dispute and I did. I was preparing myself for the worst as I sat in front of her, my head facing the ground in shame.

"Snowpool told me you did well today. You and Coalpaw both found proof they had been crossing the border. You both will be going to the gathering tomorrow. Before you go eat, is Waveflight going to be okay?" She finished more quietly.

"Thank you Sagestar!" I looked up at her, and meowed just as low. "It… It's still the early stages yet. You should talk to Jaywing, I'm just a helper. But I will say that once we put the poultice on him, he seemed slightly better. But again, talk to Jaywing. He's the medicine cat"

She nodded, and looked off into the distance. Her eyes round with worry. She nodded to me, then left for the medicine cat's den. From what I was told. Waveflight had been deputy for many moons. Him and Sagestar had trained together, she wouldn't take this lightly it seemed. I grabbed a mouse and squirrel from the pile, seeing Coalpaw had nothing to eat.

I dropped the squirrel in front of him and sat down, "Sagestar says we both can go to the gathering tomorrow!"

He purred, "Awesome! Thanks" He took a bite out of the squirrel, and we began eating in comfortable silence.

"Is Waveflight going to die?" He finally asked the question I was preparing for.

"I'm not sure.. He is in good paws with Jaywing. He'll do everything in his power to save him." I whispered, suddenly feeling as though I would vomit. I pushed the mouse to Coalpaw, who finished it in rapid bites.

Seconds later, my siblings and Birchpaw burst through the barrier carrying prey. Each apprentice held about three pieces. There were mice, voles, squirrels, rabbits, starlings, and so much more.

They dropped it on the freshkill pile and all took a piece coming to where we were. My siblings looked at me jealously when Birchpaw sat on my opposite side. "Did you guys really get in a fight?" asked Darkpaw, his eyes gleaming.

Coalpaw nodded, "It was nothing, we sent them running home, didn't we Flamepaw" He turned towards me and I purred. "Oh yes! They ran home like kits!"

"Well, tell us the story!" Owlpaw demanded.

Coalpaw began describing the story from the moment we left camp to the second they returned. I added things in as well, but mainly let Coalpaw tell our adventure.

My siblings, and Birchpaw listened with ears pricked, and wide eyes, as we described the scene. Our meals were long forgotten as we described.

"Wow. Is Waveflight going to be alright?" Frostpaw breathed out as we finished. Darkpaw, Owlpaw, and Birchpaw all looked at me with questioning gazes. I felt my pelt burn with shame and worry for Waveflight. "Ask Jaywing. I'm no medicine cat" I snapped.

I sighed, "Sorry. I'm just worried. It could go either way. He is in good paws though." They all nodded, fearful I might snap at them again.

"I'm going to sleep, I'm a little tired" I said, standing up, and walking into the den.

I heard Coalpaw say, "Me too, the battle wore me out.." he followed after. I curled up in my nest, and Coalpaw did next to me.

I slipped into a deep sleep, only to have dreams of the battle. Waveflight was covered in blood, Blizzardstar has killed him. I cried out and tried to save him but I couldn't.

I woke in a panic, shooting to my paws. My nest was in shred, and my fur matted in sweat. I ran out of my own den, and to the medicine cat den. I had to save Waveflight. He couldn't die yet. I continued quietly once I was in the den, and listened to Waveflight's breathing. It was stronger than before. He was growing stronger. I let out a breath of relief and returned to my own den. I would sleep better now, knowing he was alright.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 _ **Hope you're enjoying the story so far!**_

 ** _Comment and favorite! :)_**

 ** _I look forward to hearing your critiques and opinions of the story! I will get more descriptive as I write._**

 ** _Thanks!_**

 ** _Julia_**


End file.
